


sweater

by sianadessine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Drabble, One Shot, Sports, Volleyball, cramming all my favorite tropes into less than 2k let's gooo, friends......yeah....., soft, this is my first work on here what am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sianadessine/pseuds/sianadessine
Summary: Jaehyun leaves Johnny's house in a rush without realizing that he may have taken something with him that he didn't mean to...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	sweater

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but i hope you enjoy! :D

Jaehyun wakes up to the sun blaring directly into his eyes. He drapes his arm over his face to shield his eyes and remains still on the sofa. It’s only Saturday morning, it’s not like he’s really in a rush to go anywhere. Especially after staying up till 4 in the morning with Johnny playing Super Smash Bros until they both inevitably dozed off and crashed in Johnny’s living room... though as far as Jaehyun could see, he hadn’t stayed downstairs to sleep on the couch with him.

He notices the blanket that mysteriously appeared on top of him overnight fall from his chest as he finally sits up. Not thinking much of it, he moves on to mindlessly feel around within the folds and crevices of the couch and blanket for his phone. Once it turns up he presses the home button, hopes it didn’t die last night, and checks the time. 8:48 AM. Curse his sleep schedule. Can’t even get a full 5 hours of slee-

Oh my god. Oh my god 8:48 AM. 8:45 in the morning.

He bolts up and off of the couch. His drowsy state is immediately replaced with panic and slight disorientation as he realizes the situation he’s in.

He’s currently standing in the middle of the living of the boy he’s sworn not to be friendly with at all. The same boy that he’s, somehow, allowed himself to talk to quite a bit the last few weeks, and even hung out with outside of school, going as far as waiting for the other’s volleyball practices to end just to come over to his place and play video games.

Despite repeatedly saying in the past how… annoyed he was by Johnny’s overly friendly, kind, and caring “persona”, their interactions in the last month haven’t been nearly as unpleasant as they were at the start of the year. Jaehyun would avoid Johnny at all costs and when they did cross paths, act as coldly as possible towards him, so as not to fall for his “act”. Jaehyun firmly believed that no one is that nice. No one can possibly be that charming. What kind of person is loved by every single person at school?

To make matters worse, it was also 12 minutes to 9:00 AM. The time he agreed to meet with Mark and his basketball coach at the school gym to get some extra practice in before their game next Thursday.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Jaehyun begins to loudly whisper as he jumps into action and frantically searches around the now less than foreign living room for his socks, shoes, sweater, and backpack. Thankfully, he quickly finds most of the items on that list, with only his sweater having yet to be found. 

By this time, a whopping 4 minutes had passed, and Jaehyun really needed to get out of there if he was going to avoid getting scolded. So, with a remaining 8 minutes left for him to sprint down the street and jog down a couple more blocks to reach campus, Jaehyun slips on his socks and shoes, picks up his backpack, and grabs the nearest black sweater appearing to be his, all in record time. He slips out the front door without a word, suppressing the guilt of not having bid Johnny goodbye and giving a small thanks for letting him spontaneously sleep over at his place.

Jaehyun can feel his breath quickly become ragged the farther he runs from Johnny’s house and the closer he gets to the edge of his high school's campus, all while attempting to slip on the sweater he grabbed at the last minute and carry his backpack with his free hand.

Eventually, he slows his sprint to a steady jog as he sees the large gym come into view, waiting for him behind the school’s unlocked back gates. Without slowing down much more, he makes it in through the entrance of the gates and then gym, and doesn’t stop until he’s reached a slightly disgruntled middle aged man with a whistle around his neck and a clipboard in hand, and an anxious looking sophomore in athletic wear, both standing by the bleachers.

He’s a lot more out of breath than he realized when he speaks up to excuse himself. “Sorry I didn’t come earlier, coach. I got held up in… traffic.” Jaehyun mentally crosses his fingers hoping that was convincing enough, even if he was sweating buckets at this point.

His coach only responds with a grunt, but does a double take at Jaehyun’s sweater before fully turning away to make his way towards the sports equipment closet. “Try coming 15 minutes before practice, Jung.”

It isn’t until his coach has fully disappeared into the closet, probably to fetch some basketballs and cones, that a frozen Mark beside him comes back to life.

“Dude, where were you?” Mark furrows his brows as he reaches out to grab Jaehyun’s right arm. “Coach was getting really annoyed, and I had no explanation nor excuse for you so I--”

Mark cuts himself off, now staring directly at Jaehyun’s chest. That would make two people giving his sweater weird looks now, and he hadn’t even been there for more than two minutes.

“Woah,” is all Mark has to say after a beat of silence. “I didn’t know you were on the team.” He sounds genuinely amazed.

“Are you serious?” Jaehyun lightly pushes Mark away. “We’re literally on the Varsity team together, what are you talking about?”

Completely dismissing what Jaehyun just pointed out, Mark goes on to say, “That’s really impressive. I’m actually surprised they let you do both at the same time. I could never do basketball and volleyball at the same time, seems like a tough schedule to handle and--”

Now Jaehyun is cutting him off. “Volleyball?” He finally looks down at what everyone’s been giving him weird looks for.

Jaehyun holds the ends of the sweater out so that he can see what’s printed onto it a little better from upside down. Smack middle of his chest is a little image of a volleyball in front of a horizontal strip of white and purple, with the words “Sooman” on top and “Volleyball” underneath. 

And then it hits him.

“ ‘Suh’.” Mark reads out the last name printed in big bold letters on the back after sneaking behind Jaehyun while he was busy inspecting the front of the sweater. “Daaang, I knew you and Johnny were getting close but I didn’t know you two were on a sweater borrowing basis!” Now he just sounded excited.

Jaehyun spins around to look Mark dead in the eye. “We are not. I-- this--” He really is at a loss for words. How does he explain this without having Mark find out he really has been getting… closer to the object of Jaehyun’s complaints for the last 5 months? Or 4, if you subtract the last month in which the complaints have lessened.

Mark looks like he’s about to say something Jaehyun will make him regret he did, but their Coach emerges from the sports equipment closet with a cart of basketballs and a stack of small orange cones before any of that could happen.

“Alright boys, I don’t feel like wasting any time, so just get ready for your footwork drills at the division line,” their coach shouts at them from across the court.

The two jog to their designated positions, and Jaehyun sneaks in a rushed attempt at a rational explanation before their practice officially starts. “Nothing is going on.” He practically sneers. “We are not friends and this was completely unintentional. He must’ve switched out our sweaters to screw with me or something, I don’t know!”

He’s failing miserably at trying to come up with any other story that wasn’t “Oh yeah I just slept over at his place last night and accidentally picked up his sweater from his chair in his living room this morning as I almost missed practice due to hanging out with him of all people to 4 in the morning!” God knows why Mark sounded so excited when he thought they really were close enough to be casually exchanging sweaters. 

Mark gives him a thoughtful look before telling him, “Johnny would never mess with you like that, Jaehyun.” And then they’re off for drills and having commands yelled at them for the next hour and a half, leaving Jaehyun to overthink that last bit all too much for someone who claimed not to care what a poser like Johnny Suh would or would not do to him.

* * *

At 10:30 AM sharp, according to the scoreboard’s clock, practice ended with a sticky and grossly sweaty Jaehyun and Mark collapsing by the bleachers they stood by 90 minutes earlier. 

Jaehyun shed his- Johnny’s- sweater about halfway into practice when it got too hot to wear, embarrassingly forgetting to do so when he found out who the actual owner was to begin with, and it now intimidatingly laid beside his phone on the first bench of the bleachers.

Ignoring the pile of black fabric, Jaehyun reached for his phone, pressing the home button, this time wishing it had actually died in hopes of avoiding the very thing he now saw pop up on his screen.

One new unread text message from Johnny Suhck my dick reading:

Yo where’s my sweater lol u left yours here 

Once Jaehyun hastily unlocks his phone, he sees the image attached right below the message. A picture of Johnny taking a mirror selfie in his bathroom wearing Jaehyun’s very own basketball sweater, looking quite similar to Johnny’s volleyball sweater, only the volleyball is replaced with a basketball and the word “Volleyball” instead says “Basketball” beneath the graphic.

In that moment, Jaehyun is unsure of what the clashing emotions he is feeling mean. On one hand, he is extremely annoyed that Johnny decided for himself that it would be okay to put on an article of clothing he knew full well did not belong to him. On the other hand, a part of him didn’t quite...mind? He chooses not to continue that thought in favor of simply turning off and putting his phone face down, back onto the bench.

He looks up to see Mark giving him a smug look he kinda wants to shove away.

**Author's Note:**

> wowww ok so this is my first ff ever to be uploaded on ao3 and it was actually really fun????
> 
> PLEASE let me know if i should...do something with this? it would require some planning n whatnot but i've got some ideas that could be fun lol
> 
> shout out to my writer friends on twt for inspiring/encouraging me and the bros over hoes gc for supporting and proofreading this haha
> 
> yell at me on twitter  
> @ anaisisdrawing


End file.
